From coma came a wanderer
by Walabug
Summary: A young boy is put into a coma by a terorist organization called the Rocknians on October 7th 2003. He spent thirteen years his coma trying to get over e deaths of his friends and family. Somehow having a coma dream for the last nine years with RWBY helping him get over it. No oc pairings.
1. Intro

**This is my first FF so constructive reviews please**

 **Don't own RWBY just my oc**

It was just another day in the town of Samangan, Afghanistan.

The only sign that this was going to change was the dust plume on the horizon...

Chapter one

October 7th 2003

( **Amir pov** )

I watched, skulking in the back of the mosque as my sister was given away to that pig of a chieftain from the other village.

"Amir!" My father shouted. "Why are you here, you're supposed to be in the watchtower with raken!" He pointed towards the door, clearly not wanting me to screw this up.

"Fine!" I snorted as I pushed the heavy wooden door outwards only to be hit in the face by a blast of cold air and sand.

"And don't forget to close the door this time." I pushed it closed before letting all of the emotion drain out of me. From inside I could hear my father apologizing about my behavior. Hearing this, I ran, I ran to the only place I felt I could relax. Which ironically was the very same watchtower that I had been banished to. As I climbed up the ladder I could hear my fellow guard snoring. One I reached the top I had to adjust the Keffiyeh I wore since the sand was flying through the air. I looked around to see raken sleeping on a chair. I sat down there and just thought for a hour. But eventually I got bored and looked toward my friend. Taking all his weapons away from him so he wouldn't shoot something by accident, again. Though it had been funny the last time. I got into position behind him and...

"Boo!" I shouted

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as I yanked the chair out from under him

He got up and immediately punched me in the face

"Owww!" I wimperd through my bloodied mouth.

"That's what you get asshole!" He yelled.

We staird at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing.

After the laughing fit was over he sat back down while I remained standing.

"Old man kick you out again?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." I said while pretending to be hurt. "Yet"

"There he is, finally I has to deal with your evil twin. He had emotions and everything." Said reken with mock relief.

"Shut up." Was the only thing I could manage.

"Nice comeback." He said with a sarcasm-laden voice.

The two boys were so engrossed in having the last word in their argument that neither of them noticed the medium-sized Rocknian convoy parked in the shadow of a hill about 200 feet to the west.

( **Commander Yusuf pov** )

As I looked through the binoculars at the town i was deep in thought when a subordinate of mine came running toward me. Both me and the commander next to me turned around to meet him.

"A-Ahab, t-the American c-convoy that was c-chasing us will b-be here in l-less t-than a d-day."

As I took in the report the nervous recruit also stammered out that they he'd heavy armour with them.

"Well this could be a problem." I said "the only things we have that could damage the armour where out of ammo." The man next to me suggested that we take the town hostage and negotiate our escape with the American commanders.

"That's not a bad plan, but we need to have more time to escape." I noticed that there shaking recruit was still here. Somewhat annoyed at this I said

"Gat me all of the people who know how to make an IED…

After a few seconds I looked up to see that an American drone was watching us.

I pulled out the Valkyrie guided missile and took aim shooting down the drone.

Then I shouted

"GET MOVING PEOPLE WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT." I then smilled at the unsuspecting town.

( **Pvt jones pov** )

(Drone operator)

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. Our drones were scouring every possible way they could have gone. I was flying my drone by heat vision when I saw a bright red form stark against the dark purple of the sands.

"Holy shit I found them!" I yelled with a smug look on my face as the other drone pilots handed me the money we had bet.

"Lucky." Said one

"Extremly" was my retort. "Now pay up."

The door slammed open with a gust of wind as a huge person entered the small drone control center. We all immediately stood up and snapped to attention because before us was was our commanding officer col. Walter.

"Well, I hear that one of you found our target." He said in a surprisingly high voice that seemed at odds with his size.

"Y-yes s-s-sir that w-was me." I stammered.

"Well" he said quiet at first "WHERE,THE HELL, ARE THEY?" He screamed in my face.

"They are currently at 31 degrees north, 63 degrees east sir." Said a drone pilot across from me.

"Thank you." He said calmly

"Shit." I yelled as my drone was shot down. I then told the colonel. "They know we're coming."

( **Amir's pov** )

At first I didn't see what reken was getting so upset about, thinking it was one of the little kids sneaking out to play. Until I looked up and saw the last remains of a metal bird-thing.(He's never seen a drone before)

"So what's the deal about the metal bird thing?" I asked

"That, my friend was a U.S. drone." Was his response

"So it's American flying scrap, big deal." I was getting pretty annoyed by now until he explained it to me.

What is the group of people who have something to do that and the balls to do it?"

Our eyes met

"Rocknian!" we said at the same time

"You go get help while I stay and watch for them" he commanded.

"But why me." I whined, wanting to get into a battle

"Because you're faster than me, dumbass" he screamed.

I slid down the ladder and sprinted toward the mosque. As I burst through the door I was to out of breath to do much but pant tiredly

"Is there a reason, why you are ruining your sister's wedding?" His voice dripping which scorn

"Rocknian" I gasped out but nobody heard me.

"AMIR, GET OUT YOU DON'T DESR"-and that was when a rocket shot past my shoulder and slammed into the opposite wall and killing nearly everybody and collapsing the roof on those that survived.

.

.

I was blown backward into a wall.

.

.

I got back up only to fall back on my knees.

.

.

I could barely hear the screams of the wounded because of the ringing in my ears

.

.

Most of the buildings were burning. Women and children were rounded up.

The men who didn't want to join got killed. I don't know why I wasn't

The next thing I know is a half-burned hand pulled me up and gave me an AK

The hand turned out to be reken trying to rouse me. I see a Rocknian fighter coming down the alley. Rekem turned around too late and got shot in the chest

.

.

.

My vision tinged red as I roared and shot a whole clip into the man's body.

But I didn't notice to one coming behind me

He hit me in the back of the head. And mocked me into an unconsciousness that lasted thirteen years of my life. But during those thirteen years I met some of my best friends ever. Team RWBY

.

.

.

 **A/n**

 **I really didn't quite know what to do with this chapter since there was no guidelines from RWBY to follow. I hope I did all right. Just tell me in the reviews**

 **Those will help me get better.**


	2. Strange world

**I do not own RWBY the awesome people at rooster teeth do**

 **Also since I didn't in the first one R.I.P. Monty Oum I hope you're showing god some badass fight scenes in heaven**

 **Now on with the fiction**

 **Street outside From Dust till Dawn 10 minutes before roman shows up.**

 **Chapter two**

( **Amir pov** )

As I woke up from that blow to the back of my head I was vaguely aware that I was lying on cobblestone instead of the half rock half sand of his village. I was also aware that something was poking the small of my back. As I tried to get up I realized that, for some reason my muscles had atrophied(stiffened from lack of use). But after three minutes of extreme pain I finally was able to get up. Then I remembered that something was poking my back. As I shrugged off the strap I was surprised to see my crappy inaccurate worn out twenty year old AK-47, accept it wasn't. Instead of the normal kind the magazine was carrying a gigantic, unrealistic amount of bullets. The second thing I noticed was that it had and adjustable sight and a semi-auto shotgun attachment clipped to the barrel. The rounds it took were of a much higher caliber, like instead of 7.62 mm bullets it now took 13mm. They were also hollow point rounds.

"Whoa" was the only thing I said to the now op gun I had.

Then went through the mental checklist of where the fuck am I

I used this a lot since as a chi- no former chieftains son I had to visit all sorts of places. It was very helpful

So I walked into the nearest shop.

I went up to the shopkeeper and asked

"do you know where we are right now?"

"Yes, we're in vale." He sent me a quizzical look. Then said

"Why do you not?"

And suddenly it all clicked.

I was not on earth anymore

"Yes of course I know where I am." I said then went to get another opinion

 **(Ruby pov)**

I was standing in the coir or reading a magazine called Weapons

And as I went through the magazine I was comparing them all to Crescent Rose

Which was sorta unfair since it was the BEST GUN EV- I turned around when someone tapped my shoulder-

-"Yes?" I turned around to see a slightly taller boy with a scarf covering his face and a sort of robe

"Uh Yeah, Hi do you know where we are?" He asked me

"Of course I do, were in vale. On the continent of sunuas.

"Shit!" He swore under his breath

"Hey, you can't just go around shouting profanity?" I exclaimed, "what if there are little children around!"

He just smiled and said

"what are you, my mother?

As the two heroes were arguing, the notorious criminal roman torchwick walked in with a few goons and began to suck the shop dry of dust.

 **(Roman pov)**

"Come on guys let's pick up the pace here we have a schedule to stick to or else queen bitch gets mad." I said to junior's idiots only to see one fly out the window with a combined shout of

"WERE BUSY."

"Well?" I said exasperated "get them"

( **Amir pov** )

After we shouted at that one goon the rest seemed to come straight at us with battle cries.

I turned my head slightly and whispered to the girl,

"Truce?" I asked she nodded and said

"Only if we continue this argument later because I was going to win!" She squeaked

She then flew out the window to start chopping at the goons while I calmly stepped away from the broken glass seeing because I was only wearing sandals.

I started to shoot at the goons but did a double take when they just shrugged of getting hit by hollow point rounds. While I was just staring at my gun the girl in red was winning brutally with her scythe/rifle combo. The whole fight the only thought in my head was where can I get a gun like that.

( **Ruby pov** )

As I was slicing and dicing with my scythe while the boy just stood there. Staring at his weapon like something was wrong. But that's no worries Siena's I'm a great mechanic and gunsmith. As I defeated the last goon roman pulled up his cane/flare gun. I mean come on, who would make a flare gun. It seemed unnecessary.

"Well red I'm going to say that it was a truly eventful evening. And as much as I'd like to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Said torchwick his voice dripping with sarcasm. And then he pulled the trigger. As the projectile hit it caused a somewhat large explosion that sent me flying. When I landed again he had disappeared, somehow. I couldn't see him so I turned to the boy, who pointed to a fire escape that was right me. As I started to rocket up with my scythe I noticed that the boy had picked up one of the goons' guns and decided to follow us. As I got to the top i saw torchwick being picked up by a woman in a bright red dress. So, having a sniper rifle like I did I chose to take potshots at the driver until the witch started to throw fire at me, then a huntress comes along and starts to mess up the plane with ice storms and shrapnel spears. Meanwhile it looked like the boy has finally joined us because I heard the distinctive sound of a revolver being fired. While we were all distracted a storm of fire appeared under us. The huntress had managed to flip away from it, but I wasn't so lucky. If it hadn't been for the boy the explosion would have gotten to my leg. But seeing as he pushed me out of the way to take the hit I was fine.

"Well that was exciting." The boy mumbled behind me

( **Amir pov** )

On the airship

The day after that whole fiasco everything seemed normal. And I felt useless, my weapon didn't work, my aura didn't work, and last but not least my semblance didn't work.

"Uh, hey Ruby, do you think you could help me with my weapon. Like how to get a new one." I asked

"Shure, don't have anything better to do." She replied

"Thank you, you don't know how much it sucks being useless in a fight." I said.

But during that whole conversation yang had snuck up behind me and started to threaten me for no reason by almost dislocating my arm. So I asked Ruby.

"Hey Ruby do you think you can help with the whole yang's torturing me thing that's going on right now?" I asked She nodded while I got so much more pain for it.

Damm she has a really strong grip, it's almost like she's trying to prove a point. Can't put my finger on what that is though.

Meanwhile Ruby had somehow managed to get yang off me, only for a kid with motion sickness to throw up on yang's shoes. After we landed yang immediately ran off with her friends leaving me with Ruby and the arc kid. Just as I was asking myself how could it possibly get worse.

"I'm so confused" she whispered to herself. And then she fell over. Great

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a girl

Just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it

 **A/n**

 **I wonder how many people actually like what I make.**

 **If you don't like it then go to a different story.**

 **That's all I have**


	3. Beacon

**Thank you but please please please leave a review**

 **Don't own anything but my oc**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Beacon courtyard**

 **(Amir pov)**

Great just great.

"We're very sorry miss?" I asked

"Weiss Schnee. hm at least you have manners." She said in a very arrogant tone.

I ignored her and helped Ruby up.

"Where did your cart go?" I asked her

"Not important." ( **I seriously think Weiss has a teleporting cart. Go back to season 1 chapter 2 it only appears three times randomly)**

She then turned to Ruby again and took a case back from her and began violently shaking it in her face.

"What are you brain dead?" Weiss cept shaking the one with the loose cap and I could see red tenders of powdered dust go right in Ruby's face

"Uh Weiss, I don't think that cap is on tight enough" i said quietly, not wanting to direct her anger onto me.

"Shut it you" she then whirled toward me, accidently hitting Ruby directly in the nose with more dust causing her to sneeze, which in turn caused an explosion.

"Ugh, what did I tell you simpletons!" Weiss was starting to look more and more like a Rich snobbish spoiled brat! And that was when I lost my cool

"Okay Weiss cut it out, Ruby apologized several times. The only reason that explosion even happens was because you were waving around a bottle full of dust directly under her nose. I was really mad

"But she bumped into my stuff." Weiss pouted

"The only reason for that is your magical disappearing cart just up and vanished leaving some boxes for someone to trip on, so get of your high horse right now princess" I yelled

"It's heiress actually" said a impassive looking girl in black.

I quickly leaned over to Ruby and said

"I don't give a shit which one it really is, I'm still calling her princes because that seems to piss her off the most." Ruby tried to keep a straight face during the girls monologue

"Weiss Schnee, heir to one of the world's largest energy producers..." She said unemotionally

"Finally some recognition" Weiss confirmed

" and the company with some of the most controversial labor practices and shady business partners."

Here's how everyone looked like after that discussion.

Me: happily writing everything down on my scroll while making sure Ruby didn't fall over

Ruby: laughing so hard she couldn't stand

Weiss: extremely pissed

Girl(Blake):impassive

After that everyone but me and Ruby left. Mostly because I accidentally dropped Ruby. I was going to pick her up but Jaune beat me to it. The second we saw him we looked at each other smirked and said

"Weren't you the guy who threw up on the plane?"

But he had the perfect comeback

"Didn't you explode?" He asked

I choughd and pointed to Ruby, who was looking at me like I was a traitor.

A few minutes later and we were at the fountain with jaune talking about how common it was to have motion sickness. But the only thing I could think of was how much he would have hated camel rides.

After we arrived in the speech hall thingy yang shouted to her sister that she had saved her a spot. So of course Ruby dragged me there to.

"So Ruby how is your day so far?" Yang asked. before Ruby could even start I told her that anything she heard regarding a explosion is true and to not ask questions.

Yang just raised an eyebrow until I nodded my head no it was not worth it. After ozpin's speech he sent us to the main ballroom to sleep.

Being the anti-social person that I was I only knew a few people in the room that I felt semi-comfortable near

Them being

Yang

Ruby

Jaune

The highest concentration of them being yang and Ruby. So I asked them if I could bed near them that night they said yes so I also heard yang's remark about "approving of all the boys." I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. So when I eventually turned around I was surprised to see her point between Ruby and the girl (don't remember if they've introduced her name yet)that had pissed of Weiss before. Giving yang a thumbs up we quietly walked up to Ruby before grabbing her and practically dragging her towards the other girl, who was reading a book. Ruby started with the grate opening line of…

"Hi my names Ruby Rose but you can just call me crater face, or no don't do that please."

After that was over I was going to hold Ruby to her word and help me repair or forge a new gun. We went the new gun rout and after that got a kick-ass new gun (based on the Fabian strategy from destiny). Then we went to sleep

A/n

This is a serious challenge try to keep track of Weiss' cart during that encounter. It is literally impossible.

Thank you to everyone who reads this. I do it for you guys

In review please say what kind of relationship you want Amir and Ruby to have.

The two options are rather they fall in love or they have a ren/Nora relationship so far the stories on the second option

Review please

See you until the next time I make my character do stupid shit


	4. Initiation

**Hi people**

 **New chapter**

 **Don't own RWBY**

 **On with the show!**

 **Locker room**

 **(Amir pov)**

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Asked Ruby while opening her locker. I gave a small shrug before yang turned around and replied

"Oh who knows. So, you seem kind of chipper this morning."

Ruby gave a small laugh

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart to the talking." She said while taking out and hugging her scythe.

"Should I be concerned about the whole, hug my weapon thing?" I asked yang

"No, but you get used to it." She replied to me.

"Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." She said to her sister.

She groaned in response to this and said in a childish voice.

"You sound just like dad, besides I don't need help to grow up I drink milk!"

"I don't think that's how milk works. I said. "And what happens if you get put on a different team then yang,Jaune, or I?"

"Um, I actually hadn't thought of that." She said sheepishly as we were walking out when I heard Jaune's pickup line, and went to find what poor girl he had inflicted on.

Hey Jaune, who are you hitting on… GODDAMMIT JAUNE why her!" I said before putting my head in my hands.

"Um, because she's pretty?" Was all he said

During this, Weiss was fuming while the girl dressed as a hoplite was laughing.

That my friend, is Weiss schnee. Hair to one of the most important companies on Remmnent. And let me guess all she's shown towards you is haughty disapproval?"

H-how did you guess?" He asked

"Because I've met her before." Was my reply

"It doesn't matter." Was all he said before resuming his efforts to flirt with her. Shortly after that he got pinned to the locker by the girl's, whose name was Pyrrha, spear.

As I walked over to in pin him I could hear Pyrrha shout

"I'm sorry Jaune!"

When I found the locker that Jaune was pinned to I said to him

"Damm that girl has a good arm." Before proceeding to tug the spear out of his cloak.

"Here you go Pyrrha." I said while handing back her spear.

Thank you. What's your name." She said

My name is Amir. Nice to meet you." I said

"Oh come on, why do they like you?" I heard Jaune ask

"Would all first year students please report to the beacon cliffs immediately. That all first years to the cliffs for initiation. Thank you." Said someone through the speaker system

"Come on loverboy." I said while dragging Jaune by the arm.

Once we got to the cliffs ozpin told us to stand on some pads built into the cliff.

We stood on the pads. As I listened to ozpin's monologue, (watch the episode yourself If you want it)I heard little squeaks of protest from Ruby.

"Are there any questions?" Asked ozpin

"Yes, um sir. What exactly is a landing strategy?" Asked Jaune right before he was launched.

Then it was my turn.

The pad sent me flying into the sky, then gravity kicked in and I crashed into the ground, leaving a crater.

"Holly shit!" I gasped as my breath slowly came back to me.

After a few minutes I started walking towards where ozpin said the temple was. After walking for awhile I found some shotgun shells from yang's ember celica, and decided I was on the right track. While I was walking I found jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was in the process of getting jaune unstuck to a tree. The object that was pinning him to the tree was her spear. I walked up and said to her.

"Why did you stick him this time?"

"He was falling and didn't have his aura activated." She explained.

"Ohhhh, right" was all I said before walking off.

As I was walking a ursa jumped out of a bush and landed right in the middle of the path.

"I you don't mind, I was walking there." I said in an annoyed voice.

It just roared at me. While it was roaring I stick the barrel of my weapon in its mouth and pulled the trigger. What I didn't realize was that Ruby had designed the gun to be able to use incendiary rounds. The bullet tore through the ursa and out the other side, almost decapitating it.

"Fuck yeah!" Was all I said. Then continued walking.

I finally got to the temple and noticed that nobody else was there so I picked up a black pawn and sat down and waited until someone who was partnerless stumbled into the clearing.

"Hey Amir what are you doing down there?" I heard yang yell.

I was Hoping to see that she didn't have a partener yet but was disappointed when I saw Blake standing next to her.

I was just waiting for someone to partner up with me. Now would one of you lovely ladies like a free relic 90% off!" I said in my best imitation of a salesman's voice.

Why yes we would, now what kind of relic are you selling?" Asked yang while playing along.

"Well we have white pawns,white kings, black knights and everything in between!" I exclaimed

They pretended like they were at an art gallery looking over masterpieces

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked Blake.

"Shure." Was Blake's unenthusiastic reply

"Good, good, now that will be zero dollars with a % percent discount!" I jocked.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean you have to pay us?" Yang asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well sucks for you because I didn't even own them, so it was just a scam!" I said energetically

Suddenly a high pitched voice screamed in the distance.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang shouted while Blake just stared into the sky.

I walked over to Blake and started to snap my fingers in front of her face, but to no avail. I followed her gaze to see Ruby falling out of the sky only to be hit by a flying jaune. As I saw Ruby I realize that she had fallen from the back of a nevermore, the bird Grimm in question still had a very pissed off heiress on its back.

"How the fuck did they manage that?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked yang

"I" was all yang got out before a girl rode in on a gigantic extremely pissed of ursa.

She then killed it before another boy ran up and said in a winded voice.

"Nora, he gasped, never do that again."

"I'm losing my goddamn mind." Was all I could say

Then Pyrrha ran into the clearing with a massive death stalker on her tail

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I screamed "does any other crazy thing want to happen?" I asked to no one in particular "because I really didn't want my sanity!"

Then I turned around to see Weiss falling out of the sky.

"I give up." I said in a resigned tone

Jaune caught her in midair, but forgot that gravity Exists and fell to the Forest floor only to have Weiss land on top of her.

"My hero" she said In a sarcastic voice.

Then the deathstalker sent Phyrra crashing into me. From my position on the ground I heard yang's cheerfully sarcastic voice saying

"Great the gang's all hear now we can die together!"

We could just run back to beacon." I pointed out "after all we have what we came here for."

"Run and live, that's an order I can get behind." Jaune exclaimed before we all started to run back to the cliff.

 **A/n**

 **Dun Dunn duh**

 **But not really since you can just watch what happens.**

 **Anyway fight scene next chapter. I promise**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
